There is no way my cat can be this jealous
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: Cat Levi was found alone on the cold winter streets by a small Hanji Zoe. She adopted him and so their story began. half human / half cat x Hanji human
1. The Beginning

Snowy streets, filled with many children dressed warm in their thick jackets and other most needed winter clothing to keep them warm as they made their way to school. Some kids were chatting with each other, some were walking alone or passing each other on their bikes.

A young 9years old girl with brown hair reaching down a little past her shoulders, wearing a pair of thick framed red glasses decorating the lightly red from the cold big nose she had, was walking down the snowy white streets with three of her best friends. Mike Zacharias a tall for his age with dirty blond hair kid, which had a habit of sniffing at people and afterwards smirking at them, a smaller blond boy with thick eyebrows and owning the same nickname 'eyebrow' much to his demise along the way too Erwin Smith and her long time since Kinder garden days already and her only blond female friend as well, Nanaba.

"Hanji you know already what you will get for Christmas?"

The young blond girl asked the brunette curiously, frowning as she noticed her best friend paid barely attention to her, rather being occupied gazing at the her surroundings and the Christmas decorations.

"Not yet."

The lights in various colors were shinning beautifully from any houses they passed. Christmas music could be heard playing from the inside of some houses, coming out of some of the windows they walked by or the smell of freshly baked cookies.

Hanji couldn't help it but be fascinated every year anew by all of this. She loved the winter season even if it was very cold and she could get sick more easily. Christmas time was her favorite time of all and not just because of the presents. But rather because she loved decorating the big Christmas tree in the living room and seeing her relatives she cherished a lot all together was simply the best for her.

Passing a dark alley between two sparkling with Christmas lights houses, Hanji's footsteps came to an sudden halt along with her thoughts of Christmas cookies her mother promised to make for her today.  
Squinting her eyes together Hanji could swear one of the three cardboard boxes standing in the alley, did move oddly just now.

"Hanji? What's wrong?" Nanaba asked as her three friends walked up to her in confusion. "If we gonna hurry up we gonna be late."

"This cardboard box was moving just now. I'm sure of it."

All four of them stared at the box Hanji was pointing at. But nothing happened.

"Probably it was just the wind or a mouse"

Erwin shrugged with his shoulders and already started walking up ahead again, followed by Mike. Erwin's dad was a history teacher, why he never came late for school and only had top grades to make his father proud. His parents were divorced so Erwin living with his father alone made him turn into a daddy boy and he would never dare to do anything to make his dad disappointed with him.

Nanaba pulled Hanji's arm but she shrugged her off, not believing Erwin's words and making her way into the alley.  
Crouching down next to the box it started shaking again, this time even stronger as before which made the brunette smirk satisfied for being proven right.  
Even Nanaba saw it this time and rushed up to her.

"Careful Hanji. What if it bites you!?"

"I am wearing my winter gloves. I don't think a mouse can easily bite through it. I'm gonna open the box now. I have to Nanaba, what if it needs my help?"

Just as the words left her mouth Hanji carefully opened the cardboard box, revealing a shaking from the cold, alone black kitten sitting in one of the corner of the box and hissing at her, his little ears pulled backwards signaling it would attack if any of them would come closer.

"A cat. Why are you alone you little thing? Come here, I'm not gonna hurt you. I will help you."

Hanji smiled warmly, not feeling intimidated by the black kitten hissing at all, stretching her hand inside the box, to let the cat sniff her and see she was meaning no harm, Hanji waited.  
Confused or curios Hanji was not sure but the black cat took a few steps out of the corner, ears perking up again and his body language relaxed as it inspected Hanji's hand.

"That's a good boy. Now come here. You must be cold out here. Where's your mommy?"

Taking off her green wool scarf Hanji draped it carefully around the whole kitten like some kind of nest. Being inside the soft cushion of warmth now the black kitten seemed to relax even more. Hanji didn't hesitated at all and picked the small thing up and holding it close to her chest in a protective manner.

"This is a lot warmer, right? My mother made me this scarf, you know?"

Getting on her feet Hanji looked around but seeing nothing. No mother cat. There was no collar around it either so Hanji doubt it had an owner.

"And now? What are you gonna do with it?"

Erwin's voice surprised her as he stood suddenly next to her along with Mike again. As soon as they noticed the girls were not following them they came back.

"It needs our help. It will die alone in this cold at this rate."

Hanji scratched the top of his black head smiling as she heard small purring sounds coming out of him.

"You can't bring him to school." Mike reasoned but Hanji didn't listen.

"I will hide him in my bag until school is over and than bring him home. If they caught me only I will get punished, right?"

Walking past her skeptical friends, Hanji walked into direction to her school.

Maybe this was some kind of Christmas miracle as well that brought their fates together.

* * *

Today school was the most stressing day she ever experienced in her life.

First getting him in her bag was an adventure in itself since the black kitten rather wanted to stay close to her and her body heat instead of the stuffy and reeking inside of the bag. Her school books she gave to Nanaba to have more room for the kitten and not by accident have him hurt.

Making sure no one of her classmates noticed him either whenever she shortly checked up to him was another mission in itself to accomplish.

During the long break and free time Hanji disappeared with her bag into a female school toilet stall. At least she could be mostly alone in there.  
Pouring some water from her bottle into her now empty lunch box she put it onto floor before she took the black kitten out of her bag and placed him down next to the water.  
He looked old enough to not need mother milk anymore which to her luck which was proven right as he started drinking the water much to her relieve.

"I will get you something to eat later but for now drink. You must be pretty thirsty hm?"

Watching him until he was finished she picked him up to take a better look at him. He was fluffy, his silky fur was fully black with two white little front paws and at his chest was a small white spot. His eyes were a rare unique greyish blue and as she looked between his legs she confirmed her already made assumption as well. He was a male kitten.  
He mewled at her which made Hanji giggle, scratching him for a little while longer until she placed him back into her school bag much to his annoyance.

* * *

She was more than lucky once that no one caught her during school but now there was the next obstacle for her to overcome. Her parents.  
Stepping inside the small house they called their own, Hanji took off her winter clothes and rushed instantly into the kitchen where her mother was.

"Mom I am back."

Upon being called a beautiful in her end 30s woman with long brown hair just the same color as her daughter turned around to her and smiled with the same warm and kind smile down at her daughter than what Hanji had.

"Welcome back Hanji. Want to help me with the cookies here? As promised I am almost done with them and we can put them in the oven-"

"Mom you and dad asked me yesterday what I want for Christmas, right?"

This sudden change of subject perked the interest of the the older woman and she placed the cookie cutters down, giving full attention to her daughter now which seemed to have a kind of troubled expression on her face.

"Yes, we did. Did you find out what you wish for? Is it expensive or why are you making this face Hanji? Tell me what's wrong darling"

"I wish to..." Hanji stuttered trying to find the right words. "...because I just couldn't leave him just there in the cardboard box in the dark alley to freeze to death."

Opening her school bag Hanji pulled out the black kitten which mewled at her mother now as if to greet her.

"Can I keep him please? He has no collar and was all alone. I will take care of him myself and use my own money to buy for his cat food and other things. Please mom."

Her mother looked surprised at first but than reached out slowly to scratch the kittens cheek with her index finger.

"If you take care of him yourself I don't see why not. But we need to bring him to the vet and give him a check up and you need to tell your father about your Christmas wish for a pet too." Purring happily,the black kitten rubbed his head at her finger. "Aren't you a little charmer already. Did you give him a name already Hanji?"

Hanji's eyes lit up pulling him close up to her so she was staring at him while he tried with his paw to touch her big nose.

"Levi. Your name will be Levi from now on."

* * *

Telling her father was an easy job. And so Levi became a new addition to the Zoe family.

He didn't liked it at the vet at all but it was necessary to confirm his health status. To Hanji's luck he was absolutely healthy and she got praised for saving him even. Two shots for poor Levi later they drove their way down to the nearby pet store. Hanji picked a dark green collar out for Levi along with a small name tag hanging down on it. A litter box, cat food and some toys, a brush, cat bowls.. simply everything he would need.

With an empty wallet later Hanji returned back home deciding it was time to feed Levi. Yesterday evening they gave him some of the cooking her mother did which he did like a lot. But he was a cat and no human so he needed cat food, right?

"Levi come here I have food for you."

Hanji called him, watching him walk up to her as she placed the bowl down on the kitchen floor. He was a very smart kitten for listening to his name already. His eye color making him even more unique. Smart and beautiful.

Levi looked hungrily down at the bowl until he saw the brown substance in it. Hissing at it he turned around and went to the living room, jumping onto the couch where he started to clean himself.

"This... was not so good I guess."

Hanji pouted watching her new friend, deciding to let the bowl stand there. He hopefully would eat it later.

Besides the eating problem Levi was an obedient kitten which knew how to use his charm to get whatever he desired. He preferred to eat Hanji's mother cooking clearly as Hanji didn't finish her whole plate and Levi however did it for her. Hanji made sure it was nothing to hurt his stomach what was left on her plate, studying what cats could eat or not on the internet already and how to best take care of one.

He seemed to like to follow her around or rest and sleep always close to her at least in the same room.

During the night Levi from day one decided he would sleep in the same bed as Hanji, curling himself up into a ball on top of her blanket next to the end of her legs.

Everything seemed perfect until the next morning Hanji woke up to find not her black kitten next to her feet but a curled up naked human boy with black cat ears and a black tail.

"W-who are you!?"

Hanji sat up straight in her bed blushing lightly as the boy groaned, his cat ears moving and perking up along with his black cat tail. Blinking tiredly with his eyes he yawned and groaned and stretched just like a cat would. His eyes widening as his eyes landed on his human hands and he looked down on his human body.

"Shit!"

As he looked up Hanji could make out the green collar around his neck making her gasp.

"Levi!? You are a cat and human!?"

Levi's eyes widened looking at her and quickly crawled up to her on all fours, placing his hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Not so loud! I will bite you if you scream got it!?" he hissed, warning her.

Bite her? Like a cat bite? Hanji was amused almost if the situation wouldn't be so serious. Nodding quietly Levi continued to stare at her for a while until he let her go.

"Can I borrow some clothes before I explain, owner."

Owner? Well Levi was her pet so even as human child he saw himself like this? Same as wanting to bite her. All cat traits instead of humans. Getting out of her bed Hanji pulled out of her closet a black shirt along with some dark brown pants and black socks.  
Levi was around the same height as her luckily so the clothes fit him well as he hurriedly put them on. And luckily for her he seemed to know how to wear clothes or walk on two legs. So some part of human behavior along with speaking were teached to him.

"So... how are you... both?"

Finished getting dressed Levi told her to turn around again and they both plopped down on her comfy bed to sit down and talk.

"I am a half human and half cat. Our breed is very rare and almost fully instinct. I cannot well control my powers yet and when I sleep I can by accident turn into human form again... just like today. My mother most likely died and I was left alone.. she told me to stay as cat and wait for her but she never returned..."

His black cat ears lowered and Levi had a pained expression on his face. Looking lost and helpless it pained Hanji and she did the first thing on her mind and hugged him, caressing his head. At first she felt Levi stiffen up but than he returned the hug, clutching against her pajama, while she could start making out small sobs.  
It was understandable he was about her age if she would lose her parents she would cry as well and be scared.

"Will you... kick me out now?"

Making those words full of fear out between his sobs Hanji gasped shocked, quickly pulling away to be able to look at him.

"No way! Levi you will stay with me! You are still my cat, right? And I am your owner, right? You said so yourself, right?"

He nodded quietly while whipping his eyes with his hands, trying to make the tears stop coming out.

"And as your owner I have to take care of you for your whole long life ahead. I promise I won't ever leave you alone."

"Really?" His black cat ears perked up lightly while he rubbed his teary eyes again until Hanji grabbed both of his hands to stop him from continuing.

"Stop crying now. You are not alone anymore little kitty."

"I´m not little! I am about a bit more than 8years old and we are almost the same height." Levi protested yet still sniffled a bit.

Getting an idea Hanji smiled at him.

"My mother used to always do this when I was sad."

Leaning closer Hanji placed a soft kiss onto his forehead making Levi freeze in place, his tail high up in surprise along with his black cat ears. Hanji found him just too adorable and innocent like this. Even if they might be around the same age he would need to learn a lot still to be a more proper human.

"We are friends now and partners in crime for keeping your ability a secret. Pinky promise."

Seeing Levi did not understand what she meant she took his pinky finger and showed them how it is done and with it sealing their meeting, being a little Christmas miracle after all.


	2. My owner is mine

~15years later~

Too heavy... too hot!  
Groaning in her sleep a 24years old Hanji Zoe opened her eyes and letting out a long tired sigh. Even in her sleep deprived and very blind state without her glasses she knew exactly at what she was looking at, blindly she reached a little bit lower to her chest level, scratching at one of the big black cat ears which did pop up as soon as they heard and felt her moving. The purring engine turned on almost instantly as soon as she scratched him behind his ear where she knew he loved it, his tail moving in the air happily as well.

"Levi... I wish you a good morning too but in human form you are damn heavy if you put your whole weight onto mine."

"But it wakes you up shitty glasses and I like listening to your heartbeat."

"It's my day off today Levi however and I didn't sleep much due to work the past few days remember?"

Reaching for her glasses Hanji put them on her nose to have a clear view on her big troublesome house cat which didn't seem to feel any guilt for waking her up.

"I know why I made you your dark brown disgusting brew already called coffee. It's on your bedside table. You always say it wakes you up due to the c-c-"

"Caffeine."

Hanji chuckled and thanked him now reaching for her coffee. It was still very hot.

"Did you put in milk and sugar?"

"A little bit milk and one sugar cube just like you want it, right?" Levi announced almost sounding proudly for knowing her so well.

"Well done."

Taking a sip Hanji nodded in acknowledgement. Exactly how she loved it. Reaching with her free hand out she patted Levi's head until he moved up closer to her, looking at her with demanding eyes, waiting. Topping her with their faces this closely, Hanji was able to move his fringe to the side with her free hand and place a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Happy now?"

Even with no answer his whacking tail gave him away. He was so spoiled and cute. There was no denying it.

"I'm making us something to eat while you drink your coffee. You stay away from the kitchen before you burn the place again almost down."

"Excuse me!? This was only once and nothing burned down besides the pancakes turning black..."

Hanji pouted watching Levi get out of bed and leave their bedroom. Because even now Levi still slept with Hanji in the same bed. A reason why Hanji had a big double, king sized bed in her bedroom along with a two person closet because believe it or not Levi had as much clothes as her. All this despite being single as well... calling about pets emptying your wallet and being expensive to take care of.

But she was content with her life at the moment. Levi was enough for her as company and she was anyway like Levi always says a workaholic, why it ended up being the way at some point that the pet took care a lot of times of his owner. In short her, the owner Hanji Zoe.

Shortly after Hanji was finished with her coffee and was debating already to get up and get dressed out of her night clothes, Levi came back with two plates in his hands, handing her one plate before he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Nothing too fancy today but it had to be quick. We had two croissants left from yesterday and some strawberry jam I added along with this yogurt you like."

Levi explained while he took a bite from his own.

"Still better than cat food, right?"

Hanji teased him watching him growl in disgust at her, his ears moving backwards as well. He never in his life touched cat food and never ever would for the rest of his life even if he was a half cat. Before that he would starve to death. He was by the way a great cook, way better than her and he was a clean freak.

"By the way Shitty glasses take a shower later. You reek."

Levi said after he had shoved down the last bite of his food down his throat and was ready to leave.  
Hanji on the other hand, eating slower was almost choking on her croissant now.

"It's not that bad yet! I showered four days ago."

She yelled after him in protest. She wasn't smelling and she was planning to take a shower today on top of it anyway. So how dare he?

"I'm a half cat, my nose is more sensitive and better than your pure human ones, smelly shitty glasses. Or perhaps you want me to clean you~?"

His voice was somehow seducing, giving her a light smirk while Hanji's face flushed up and she threw a pillow after him. Her cat obviously with his cat reflexes dodged easily.

"Pervert."

* * *

Coming out of the bath, dressed in fresh clean clothes, a towel still around her neck she used to towel her hair with, Hanji looked around to look for her cat. Finding him quickly in the living room doing one of his favorite hobbies. Cleaning.  
Upon hearing the approaching footsteps Levi stopped cleaning the windows and turned around, instead now making his way up to her and leaning very close up to her, smelling her hair.

"Am I approved for your cleaning standards and clean enough Mr. Clean freak?" Hanji asked amused.

"Good enough. You used my shampoo?" He eyed her questionable.

"Ah yeah, mine ran out I need to buy new shampoo tomorrow along with lots of other things."

"I will give you the list since I have a better understanding what we have here left and what not."

Levi informed her, already about to go back to his work to finish cleaning the last windows he had left as Hanji's cellphone started ringing loudly on the table.  
On the display appeared the name 'Moblit Berner' her loyal working assistant.

"Errand boy is calling. Does he not know you have your day off today?"

Levi tched not liking the guy at all even if he never saw him in real life besides on some photos from Hanji's phone and her many mentions of him whenever Hanji told Levi over her work.  
Hanji rolled her eyes and picked her phone up, scolding Levi with her disapproving expression. She always told him Moblit was her assistant and a great help not her errand boy.

"Moblit! Did something happen? You should know today I have my day off-..."

Her voice turned quiet making Levi turn around until she let out a loud screeching scream making Levi flinch and his cat ears turned backwards flat onto his head, feeling like they would turn deaf. His hearing was a lot more sensitive as that of a human as well.

"What the hell Han-!?"

Levi watched her run out of the living room, disappearing into their bedroom giving some introductions to Moblit in a panic. A few minutes later she stormed out again, wearing a jacket now, her hair still slightly wet put up into her trait mark ponytail. Finally hanging up her phone she grabbed her car keys in a hurry only stopping as Levi stood in front of the door, preventing her from leaving the house. With his arms crossed over his chest he waited for answers.

"S-sorry Levi, Moblit called and told me something chaotic happened and I have to come no matter what. He cannot deal with it on his own, only stall time for me to be there. I will hurry and be home as soon as I can, ok?"

Even with her apologetic look Levi's expression remained unsatisfied making Hanji sigh and she approached him, scratching his ear and under his undercut where she knew he had his sensitive spots. His tail gave him away moving in delight over her attention she gave him, much to her delight and his frustration.

"I will give you more attention later, okay? But I have to go now. Love you my big kitty, Levi."

Waving one last time goodbye to him before Hanji stepped past him and out of the door leaving Levi alone left behind.

"Big kitty love..." somehow her words didn't leave a good taste in his mouth.

* * *

Having nothing better to do after he had cleaned the whole house, Levi lied down lazily on the couch watching TV even if he paid barely attention to it. His eyes were more focused on the clock and how he got more and more impatient waiting for her return upon every passing minute on this damn ticking clock.  
As his cellphone rang since Hanji let him have his own one in case of emergencies, Levi worriedly picked it up, seeing Hanji's name on the display appearing.

"Hanji!? Are you okay!?"

"Eh? Ahh yes, I am fine don't worry. The reason I called is because I will be coming home a bit later. I got invited for dinner under some colleague after we successfully managed to deal with the problem at hand."

"With who?"

Levi growled into the phone, jealousy already rising in his body. She promised to come home to him right after and be there all for him... not giving others her attention. He knows he was territorial but a part of him was still a cat. He wanted his beloved owner for himself.

"Moblit and me. The others Keith, Nifa and Abel have unfortunately no time today. It's just a little dinner than I will be right back home. Moblit will drive me back home since I drank a little alcohol earlier and you know I am not good with alcohol." She laughed on the other line.

"The hell you are drunk already!?"

"Only a tiny bit tipsy. It was a celebration glass of champagne with the others before they left. We got the deal at work which will bring our research a big step forward and- anyway I will tell you the details later, Moblit called for me to come. Later Levi."

And with this Hanji hung up leaving Levi speechless and full of anger and jealousy back at home.

How could she do this to him!?

Is she this blind to not notice the signals her assistant was sending her since over a year now!? He might be just a half cat half human breed and barely leave the house but he read enough books and saw enough movies to know how fully fledged humans behaved in those situations... and the best he knew how it felt when a man was in love with a woman which was too blind to notice the signals...

* * *

Three hours later of agonizing waiting Levi's cat ears listened intensely to the approaching car and got up from the couch to take a peek out of the window, his body mostly hidden behind the curtains.  
There he saw none other than Hanji's dumb dirty blond, taller than him as well, assistant Moblit Berner seeming to have a good time. Smiling from ear to ear and lightly red in the face, hurrying to the passenger seat and all gentleman like opening the door for his brunette 'date'.  
Hanji stepped out of the car, seeming to thank Moblit and being bubbly happy, smiling and talking excitingly over something unknown to Levi, probably some experiment of hers she wants to do with them or some new working ideas...whatever a biology and science genie like her over worldwide plants and fauna could do. It was a topic mostly beyond Levi's understanding.

Levi stepped away from the window as he saw the two approaching the door, quickly grabbing a cap from his closet to hide his cat ears and he pulled his cat tail inside his pants, letting it move down in one of his pants legs to remain hidden. He was just fast enough as he heard them stop at the door. He could clearly hear them talk making Levi click his tongue and his jealousy rising up to max again.

"Thank you for bringing me home Moblit. I doubt I would have been able to drive home in my state. Unlike you I am not used to drink so much alcohol at all" Hanji said smiling at him before she started to search for her house key in her bag.

"No, no it's nothing Hanji. I had a lot of fun today.. a-actually I was very surprised y-you accepted my offer to go out with me.." Moblit stuttered a little, scratching the back of his head shyly.

At this Hanji laughed pulling her house keys finally out of her bag.

"Why would I not? We are friends, right?"

Upon hearing these words Levi smirked devilishly at the other end of the door, waiting eagerly for Hanji to enter the house and be again all for himself. Go tell him his place Levi thought quietly, just imagining how Moblit's face must look like now for getting friend zoned put him at ease.

But unfortunately for Levi the situation didn't end as easy as he was hoping for it would.

Moblit upon hearing these words decided to collect all of his courage he had left and suddenly grabbed Hanji's arm, preventing her from unlocking her door. In a swift movement he had turned her around and her back hit her door, a little roughly but Moblit didn't stop pinning Hanji down between his body and the locked door. His face was deep red but it was now or never he had decided. This was his chance to confess after over one year of being in love with her.

"H-Hanji! I wasn't inviting you out for dinner as friends. I am since over a year now in your care and since the first day I saw you... you fascinated me. At first it was only admiring your work and your passion for it but now I... I am..."

The more Moblit spoke the deeper shade of red Hanji's cheek lit up. What was he saying!? This was a love confession wasn't it!?

Hanji was never someone man were attracted to because she was way too passionate over her work and they called her crazy and weird. What was she to do!?

She never was thinking of Moblit more than a close friend and now he was leaning down to kiss her!

She felt her heartbeat quicken. His lips approaching hers dangerously close now but he had her pinned down, holding both of her hands tightly against her wooden door.

Suddenly Hanji lost her balance, the wall, the door better to say, disappeared from her back and she fell backwards until she hit something else, warm, softer than the door and rather heavy muscular it felt. Two strong arms moved around her torso, holding her up in place, while someone's hot breath hit her left cheek, a deep familiar voice entering her eardrums.

"Where were you all this long Hanji? You kept me waiting at home way too long."

"L-l-levi!?"

Hanji managed to say, completely overwhelmed with the sudden situation at the moment. He was way too close making her mind go dizzy.

Levi's eyes met Moblit's which instantly took a few steps back from Hanji and let her go. His lips have never met hers. Good for him so the jealousy half cat had not to kick his ass.

"Who is- who are you!?"

Moblit managed to get out to which Levi only send him a triumphant smirk. He was only waiting for this question. His hold around her waist never left, pulling her as close as possible against his manly chest to tell Moblit where Hanji belonged to. With Levi and not to him.

"I am Levi. Nice to meet you Moblit Berner. Hanji had told me a lot about you already. She had called me earlier already, telling me she would come home later today because of eating out with her colleagues. Thank you for bringing her back home safety to me."

Hanji could swear her face must have been as red as a tomato by now being between the two males now. A part of her was glad Levi stopped the situation so Moblit was not able to kiss her because she wouldn't have known how to respond to it. On the other hand Levi with the way he was keeping her close to his body and hugging her and being way too close to her ear with his hot breath hitting her face was not making the situation any better!

"L-levi is uhm.. my-"

Hanji rang for words. She couldn't just tell Moblit Levi was her cat. But Levi beat her and interrupted her words.

"Me and Hanji are living together here."

Great! Not like this she wanted to word it either! Moblit's mouth gaped open and closed like a fish while Levi smirked more and more. He was having the time of his life.

"You could say I belong to her-."

"LEVI!"

This was enough and getting way out of hand. Struggling herself out of Levi's grasp she tried to laugh the situation off, pushing Levi inside the house.

"Hahaha- well I-I should better get inside now. Thank you for driving me home Moblit. Have a good night and I will see you at work in two days. Good night."

Hanji waved quickly at him while Moblit waved back at her, the only thing he managed to do being at a loss of words otherwise, watching as Hanji pushed Levi inside the house and closed the door quickly behind her.

Even inside Levi couldn't stop smirking satisfied even after Hanji watched outside the window until Moblit disappeared into his car and drove away. Out of sight she could finally turn around to Levi to whip that smirk of his off his face and give him a good lecture on top of it.

"LEVI WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

"What was what?"

Taking his cap off his head and his tail out of his pants he felt a lot better.

"You know exactly what I mean mister. We agreed on to strangers you stay hidden in the house. Only my parents and Mike, Nanaba, Erwin know about your secret!"

"I am not stupid. I wore a cap and put my tail in my pants, right?" Levi hissed at her annoyed now. "I could ask you the same. What the hell was that earlier!? HE WAS ABOUT TO KISS YOU!"

At those words Hanji's cheeks flamed up again in embarrassment. So he saw and heard all of it!?

"T-this was- I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS WAS OK!? I went out to eat with him and we had a good time and suddenly he came, pushed me against the door and-"

"This was a date idiot. Are you that blind to notice if a guy is interested to you!? What am I saying you are!"

"What is that supposed to mean now!?"

They continued to yell at each other until Levi had enough and with quick steps approached her, pushing her against the wall and pinning her between himself and the wall.  
The second time today Hanji was in the same pinned down position. First with Moblit and now with her half cat half human, close friend Levi. What was just going on today!?

"What do you think, Hanji? 'Love you my kitty' am I just a cat to you Hanji? What am I at the moment to you? Tell me Hanji."

"Wai-"

His lips crushed down hungrily against hers, stopping her from talking anything else. He needed to show her with actions if words were not enough.  
At first Hanji was not responding at all to his kiss but feeling like an electric shock went through her whole body.

However as her first shock was over Hanji stopped thinking, kissing him back. This continued until they had to break apart for air, eyeing each other with uncertain feelings swirling inside their minds.

"I want to kiss you again Hanji."

Levi whispered purring with need.

"...than what is stopping you now?."

Hanji replied with need as well. Hidden, deep away, stored away feelings became unlocked deep within her and as they lips connected again she felt like he only made those feelings stronger and worser. Ripping apart layer after layer they were hidden under.

Moving her hands around his neck she pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss. Damn she had no idea exactly what she was doing being barely on any dates but damn Levi knew what he was doing with his tongue exploring her mouth. What was this pervert cat watching on the internet or reading while she was at work?  
Suddenly Levi grabbed her and lifted her up, his hands moving under her legs. He licked her cheek hearing her yelp and giggle as he lifted her up and started to carry her to the direction of their bedroom.

It made Hanji wonder since when did he became this strong, carrying through half of their house with ease, kicking the door closed with his feet to never having to stop her from his hold. Was she never looking at him that closely to notice how much he did grow up into a fine specimen of a man upon until now?

Inside he placed her down onto her bed or rather their bed, crawling on top of her while trailing kisses down onto her, licking down her neck before he moved away from her and pulled his black pullover over his head and threw it away to the floor.  
Hanji was now face to face with Levi's well built muscular body and for the first time she was looking at him not as her cat but as a male in her bed. A sexy male on top of her and in her bed.  
The only thing which reminded her still that he was her cat as well besides his black tail and cat ears was the dark green collar around his neck he still always wore even in human form. It was the same one she gave him as they were little. He refused to take it off saying it was the first thing she gave to him. Neither was she allowed to get him a new one and less worn out one.

"What are you looking at?"

"Just your collar you still are wearing. It's old I really should get you a new one..." as she tried to grasp it Levi slapped her hand away.

"Don't. I don't want a different collar. We had this discussion already"

"Why? It's old and worn out and not as clean and pretty as it used to be."

"Because... it's from you shitty glasses. I only wear it because it is from you. Because.. it connects us because you are my owner and a sign I belong to you with this.."

He muttered a light shade of pink decorating his cheeks. Why did he have to explain something as obvious as this to her!? She knew he was bad at words.

"Levi are you blushing? And I thought you wanted me to stop looking you as a cat?"

"A present is a present, right?"

Levi growled, deciding he had enough with this topic, bending down and starting to attack her lips again to shut her up while his hands fumbled around with the buttons of her blouse until he had enough space to sneak with both hands into and grasp her breasts.  
Hanji gasped pushing him lightly away, to stop and slow down and be a bit less aggressive.

"It hurts if you squeeze this strong. Slow down a little tiger and be more gentle."

His cat ears immediately lowered and his eagerness from few minutes ago disappeared feeling bad for hurting her. He never wanted to hurt his owner.

"Sorry..."

And there sitting on top of her, Hanji saw again a little bit of his cat persona coming out. Looking like a scolded pet instead of a man.  
Sitting up Hanji took her blouse off and reached behind her to remove her bra. She doubted Levi could easily open it since even some fully human males hat their difficulties with it.  
Levi watched her confused how she undressed and laid her upper body bare for him to see.

"Stopping now? And leaving with your tail between your legs just because of one mistake?"

Hanji blushed decided to be bold or having to be bold if this had to work out. She had not much time with other men but she was at least no virgin anymore and Levi, considering she had Levi since a little boy as her pet was without a doubt still one. Grabbing his left hand she placed it on her left breast amused by Levi's wide eyes and confused expression, his ears and tail mimicking his surprise going straight up, almost freezing up in place.

"Gently like this."

Letting Levi shift her weight she let her body get pushed back into the mattress while Levi topped her completely again, his eyes fixated on her breasts as if they were some kind of soft wonder. It was hilarious and so innocent Hanji thought, she couldn't help but love it.  
Levi was careful not to squeeze her breast too much this time, his tail wacking left and forth as he decided to wanting to try sucking on them too. Carefully taking one of her nipples in his mouth almost retreating as Hanji let lout a strange sound in fear he might have done something bad again but as she started scratching his ears and embrace him close to her while telling him to continue he relaxed again, even starting to purr.

This innocent foreplay continued until Levi had enough. Clearly he wasn't out to have only sex with her to remove his virgin status or because he was in heat but he showed his pure feelings for her, his love for her. Wanting to do it right and in no way hurting her.

Traveled down, he got off of her enough to pull her pants off her legs along with her underwear, having her bare body sprawled out beneath him. Something he dreamed about having since years now. His wildest imaginations didn't prepare him for what he felt right now however. Hanji was in one word definition of beautiful for him.

Feeling his pants getting uncomfortable since a while now he got rid of them to be joining her bare self as well.  
Their lips met again, Hanji spreading her legs to have Levi move between them.

But Levi wanted to try something more.. he saw what woman seemed to enjoy and he guessed he might be good at.  
Moving down on her Hanji watched him as she pushed her upper body up with her elbows a little until Levi told her to stay lying down.

"What are you doing?"

She watched him lick her inner tights before he eyed her private parts and went down on her.

"Oh-ohh..."

Instantly releasing what he was up to as his tongue made contact with her sensitive flesh and his fingers were spreading her open to have even better access to her insides.  
Unsure what he was doing but knowing he did somehow well because of Hanji's sighs and moans it encouraged him to continue to eat her out. If one thing he was good at it was his tongue and her juice was not so bad to taste either at least in his eyes so he didn't wanted to stop anytime soon. Hanji grabbed her sheets tightly, moaning louder and louder while his hungry assault continued until Hanji came with a moan of his name.  
Licking her juice until he had enough Levi looked up from between her legs, being mesmerized by what she did look like and on top of it he knew it was all because of him. Usually he detested any kind of mess but turning her into a mess was something he would do any day again without any regrets.

"Was it good?"

Hanji could only nod in response signaling him to move up to her which he did. Nuzzling her and kissing her neck. Getting an hang on this new territory he became much more experiment curious.  
He wanted to make her fully his now. Taking her glasses she still wore on her face off Levi smirked and purred in a seducing tone. Before he decided to move away from her again making Hanji confused the second time in a row today now and even more as he made her turn around onto her stomach, lifting her hips up and finally Hanji released what he was up to as well, pushing her body up and try to look at him before he was able to put it into.

"Wait, wait! Levi protection!"

"Protection what?" Levi was confused now.

"I am putting my male genital into yours as far as I know."

Levi said getting irritated because he was sure he knew how this works and now she told him something about protection. For what?  
At this Hanji laughed loudly moving away from him. She laughed so much she felt tears forming in her eyes what annoyed Levi even more. What in the world was he missing!?

"Protection is to prevent me from getting pregnant silly. If we do this like this there is a chance of me getting pregnant. I think I have some in my drawer just to be sure for emergency situations."

Reaching for her drawer Hanji pulled out a little plastic thing with something round inside.

"What's this?"

"I will show you. Let your owner take care of this."

Hanji chuckled amused by his innocent mind. Here he was eating her out earlier, giving her an orgasm she didn't had since a while and tire her out with it because she wasn´t used it it and knowing how to have sex with her but he had no idea about what a condom is.  
He watched her take out something and than approaching him. He felt like an idiot for being so clueless blushing embarrassed.

"What's this? Why can I not put it in without this? Why can I not make you pregnant?"

Hanji froze in place now it was her time to blush. How could he not understand this!?

"L-levi I work and t-this would be very sudden at the moment. And well-"

"I want to get you pregnant" Levi said in a serious tone.

"I can't allow it yet Levi!" She turned as red as a tomato. "You act like a cat in heat!"

"Maybe I am in heat?" Levi teased her and smirked.

"Levi later okay? This thing goes over your male genital or you won't have any sex with me and stays a virgin, got it?"

Hanji warned him now. She had to stop his enthusiasms and drop the subject if she didn't wanted to pop out any half human half cat babies out of her soon. In fact if she were to get pregnant from him would the children DNA be that way? Hanji had no idea and even if it made her experimenting mind work ticking she just couldn't allow it to happen just yet. Maybe in a year or two if this relationship what they had going on worked out in the future as well.

"Later than... but I won't give up."

He warned her as well, letting her put it on until he got the go to take her. And damn sure he did, enjoying her squeals and moans into the mattress as he rammed into her from behind.

* * *

The next morning Hanji found herself hugged closely to Levi which was purring happily into her ear, hugging her from behind, bare body against bare body.  
Somehow it didn't felt much different than before besides the fact both were naked now and had done it earlier.

Which made Hanji release maybe just maybe what she felt for her house cat was since long now much more than just mere friends... Maybe she was already since a while in love with him without releasing it.

"Morning."

He suddenly whispered in her ear, truly smiling at her.

"Awake already?"

Hanji sighed smiling back at him.  
She just felt him kissing her back and his vibrating body against hers from his purring.

"Let's do it again..."

"Already again?"

"Why not? That box of yours is not empty yet, right?"

Hanji was about to answer as her phone starting ringing. To her luck her cellphone was on her bedside table, right next to her glasses. She answered it while Levi scowls reading the name again he hated enough on the display, Moblit Berner.

"What is that guy wanting now again?"

Hanji signaled him to be quiet, putting her finger over her lips and answered the call.

"Moblit what is it...?"

All she could hear was Moblit trying to ask her again about yesterday night and their date or something. Levi had enough, snatching the phone from her hands and answered for herself.

"Could you stop calling my lover so early in the morning after we went late to bed? Call back later if it is work related she is busy now."

And with this Levi hung up while Hanji blushed with a deep red face at him, shocked and fully speechless with a hint of annoyance.

"LEVI! YOU PERVERT CAT!"

His tail merely moved around back and forth in the air watching her like this and smirking at her satisfied.

"We cats mark our territory. And are very territorial and this guy needed to know his place since I made you mine yesterday. Which I will do now again I think."

Crawling on top of her Levi kissed her making Hanji roll her eyes before she kissed him back giving up. She got herself some perverted bad troublesome kitty in her bed.

Her mind went back to think how this all had started. Her decision to pick this little black cat in this cold winter day out of this old cardboard box and bring him home to her parents place and adopt him to her family as her pet and how her parents found about the human Levi too and how they accepted him to be part of their family and how Mike, Erwin, Nanaba became friends with him and how she took him with her as Hanji got her own home and a job. He was always there with her and she always there for him... and she was sure of it, she would have done anything in her life the exact same way again.  
They would continue to fight from time to time, have their troubles with Levi having to learn still some human manners and hopefully be a bit less territorial with her in the long run future ahead of them... but despite all of this she doubted she would regret any of her decisions. Being content with falling in love with this half cat half human of hers. Her pet and newfound lover, Levi the black cat in a human body.


	3. EXTRA: Family

~About almost two years later~

"Are you serious? Can Erwin not bring some of your assistants to this meeting with these founding people. Damn rich pigs why do they even need to hold a meeting in person? We have the internet and considering your condition-!"

Levi hissed and argued with her for the felt like 10th time since she first told him about her decision, his black cat ears drawn backwards dangerously.

Hanji rubbed her temples feeling a big headache forming. She had told Erwin her best friend and boss that Levi wouldn't be pleased with this but damn his manipulating words telling her she as Levi's wife can do it and he has faith in her and he would be by her side the whole time so Levi would understand... damn right he would NOT.

"These damn rich pigs can do whatever they want. If they don't fund us anymore we will lose the contract and my experiment which means the company will loose a significant amount of money. If I end up with no job it will be bad for us, think about it like this."

Closing her luggage bag Hanji sighed exhausted. Finally she was done with packing.

"And what if you get yourself too stressed? You know-"

"You get the babies stressed at the moment for worrying too much. It's just for the weekend. Erwin will pick me up today at Friday and return me to you safety at Monday. You trust him don't you? And he told you the same, he would never leave me out of sight."

Trying to ease the tension in the air Hanji sat down at the edge of their bed, signaling for Levi to come closer which he reluctantly did. Placing his hand on her big baby bumb Hanji smiled. His expression almost instantly softened.

"The due date is still almost two months away..."

" 1 month and 10days to be exact."

At his correction Hanji rolled her eyes.

"Like I said 1 month and 10days away. They won't be born yet. The meeting is mostly only a few hours long a day and than I have the day free to rest. Erwin will do most of the work to deal with them. I won't drive and we will talk over the phone multiply times a day or even Skype."

Explaining the situation Hanji hoped she could ease her cat human husband worries so he would drop the subject and let her go. Even she at first tried to find a way not to go but Erwin made it more than clear that she had to no matter what.

"It's thanks to Erwin we could marry 'legally' with the fake papers you have gotten from him. It's a mystery even for me how he is connected to these shady people and being able to pull stunts like this... even bribing the priest which did wed us at the church to have us not to worry about your cat persona parts getting exposed. So we should repay him back for all his hard work, don't you think so Levi?"

Hanji sighed and smiled fondly thinking back about those memories. It was a small wedding with only Hanji's parents and Levi and Hanji's few friends which did know about Levi's secret. Levi was so baffled as she walked up to him to the altar in the white princess like wedding dress. Levi wore a black suit and of course his cat tail and cat ears were visible to everyone to see. Hanji supposed it looked like out of a fairy tale.

Soon after Hanji found out she is pregnant. It would happen eventually after all at Levi's birthday she decided to allow him to do it with her without protection, as his secret extra present which he liked a lot. Hanji's main present were to get him legally papers with the help of Erwin and to be able to propose to him if he would like to... they could marry. Besides feeling his role taken away, thinking it is the males job to propose he was happy, showing her clearly who the boss in bed was at least.

"What are you thinking about Hanji?"

Levi asked before her cheeks turned pink feeling caught about her pervert thoughts.

"Nothing." Hanji looked quickly aside.

"Liar."

Levi took her chin into his hand and made her look up at him and kissed her.  
He was just about to deepen the kiss as the doorbell interrupted them.

"Tch."

Levi groaned as Hanji pulled him aside.

"That's probably Erwin. Please open the door for me, ok?"

Levi sighed and obeyed her, making his way to the door even if he wanted to let Erwin stay there rotten forever if possible.  
Opening the door Levi glared at Erwin, giving him the most 'nicest' greeting smile he could put on at all, none at all in short.

"Ah Levi, is Hanji ready already?"

Erwin tried to ignore his obvious displeased face and play nice.

"Unfortunately yes. Come in and wait in the living room."

Mumbling Levi walked away, letting Erwin come in by himself, knowing he did know his way inside their home. Hanji had already made her way by now to the hallway smiling as soon as she spotted Erwin and greeting him with a big hug. Erwin and her ended up talking for a while knowing they still had a little time before they had to go, going into the living room.  
Like this Levi was left alone. Perfect for him. Sneaking into the bedroom again Levi took a peak into her packed bag, checking if she packed everything she needed. Putting a few extra clothes in she might need and organizing it a bit... he noticed her back had still quite a bit space left inside...

"None will notice if I do this..."

* * *

Erwin taking Hanji's bag for her since she was not allowed to carry anything heavy, they were about to leave but Hanji still looked around for Levi which was not in sight.

"Where did he go? Erwin did you find him?"

"I didn't see him. Maybe he went out not thinking you would leave yet?"

Hanji wasn't buying it. Levi didn't leave the the house without telling her and not when she was about to go for a few days. As she stepped into the bedroom again she found a note on her bed side table.

'Taking a short walk outside as cat. Go with Erwin already and do your job. Call me as soon as you arrive at the hotel or if anything happens. Don't be reckless and eat and drink enough. And don't lift anything heavy. If Erwin does not take care of you nicely like the pregnant woman you are he is gonna get bitten from me. - love Levi'

Hanji chuckled yet she felt weird. But to proof the note she found Levi's clothes on the floor lying around. So did he really go out as cat?

"Hanji are you coming? The taxi is waiting not forever for us!"

Erwin called out to her, already having her bag stored away into the car backseat.

"COMING!"

Yelling after him Hanji sighed and made her way to the taxi and taking a seat next to her bag in the backseat. There was no time waiting for Levi now.

A long boring four hour drive later, Hanji and Erwin finally arrived into the city and in front of the luxurious 4Star Hotel they were going to stay in. Erwin didn't save up any money and spend as much as was needed to make sure Hanji would have a nice comfortable stay. It was the least he could do after forcing her to come with him.  
Groaning, feeling her legs cramp up she stepped out of the car, Erwin helping her out and letting her lean on him while with his other free hand he held her bag.

"Thank you Erwin."

"I promised to take good care of you to Levi, remember? He would kill me if I didn't do this much. Besides you have two extra ones to carry with you."

Erwin smiled at her, holding the door open for her and let her step in first. Hanji smiled as well, a hand placed on her prominent stomach.  
Making their way to the reception desk Hanji noticed the woman looking at Erwin with dreamy eyes but frowned as soon as she spotted Hanji's stomach and she couldn't help but grunt amused.

"Welcome sir to the hotel Gracidea. How may I help you?"

The long haired blond receptionist woman tried to stay professional. As good as she could however.

"We made a reservations for two rooms under the name Smith."

Erwin didn't seem to notice the woman's disappointed yet confused look until Hanji sighed and hit Erwin with her elbow chuckling.

"We aren't together. This guy is my boss and still single. My preference of a husband which I have waiting for me at home is shorter and with less bushy eyebrows"

The woman around the desk blushed embarrassed and had wide eyes now.

"I-I didn't madam!"

Erwin had red cheeks now too feeling not happy about getting set up like this now.

"Hanji could you not?"

"Oh come on Erwin. At least try to find a woman already for yourself. Mike has Nanaba now and I have Levi. And Marie your ex is with Nile together still. You can't hope to win her back forever..."

"Hanji! Come on now!"

Taking her hand he took the two hotel key cards and made his way with Hanji to the elevator. Just away from this situation. He knew he had to give up on Marie... but it was still hard for him.

Room 403 for Hanji while Erwin had room 404.  
Stepping inside her room for the weekend, Erwin placed her bag down onto her big king sized bed.

"You need anything more Hanji? You can rest for a while, the meeting is in 4hours so take plenty of rest. I will pick you up at the time and we drive together to the meeting."

"Okay and thank you Erwin."

Hanji sat down on the bed, grateful to not stand or walk around anymore. With a big stomach to carry around so long travels were not good for her.

"You have your documents with you for the meeting?"

"Of course all in this bag."

Patting her bag she heard something.

"Erwin... did you hear something just now?"

Erwin looked confused.

"Not really. What did you hear?"

"I- no I must have misheard it. I am going to call Levi now to tell him I am fine and we arrived at the hotel."

Nodding understanding Erwin bid her farewell and left Hanji alone. As soon as Erwin was gone Hanji's smile disappeared and she frowned. Unzipping her bag she looked inside frowning at the insides. Gripping him by the neck like a mother cat carried around her kitten, Hanji pulled out a black cat. Her black cat or should she say her husband?

"Levi... I cannot believe you."

Meowing at her in protest Hanji dropped him down on the floor and soon after he transformed back into his human form, standing butt naked in front of her with only his collar still around his neck and a necklace with his wedding ring. Two things he never left behind whenever he transformed from human form into cat form and backwards.

"I am not regretting my decision Hanji. But it is nice to hear so much praise over me from you to other woman which try to flirt with blind eyebrow."

Hanji sighed defeated, lying down onto the bed and stretched her leg out to him. She had no stamina left to argue with him anymore.

"Than do something and massage my feet. You are going to stay here anyway, right?"

Levi smirked, putting the bag to the side, sat down on the bed next to her and took her legs onto his lap, grabbing one to start massaging, at first taking her shoes off and socks to be able to do his proud husband duties and soon future father duties. He didn't minded it. If she was pleased and let him stay he was pleased.

"Better?"

Hanji only groaned pleased, closing her eyes even.

"Yes, don't stop. It's your punishment to obey my orders until we return back home."

Levi sighed, smirking down at his pregnant wife, crawling up to her and kiss her stomach suddenly. His tail moving back and forth, loving listening to her chuckles and her fond smile she gave him.

"Can you hear anything with your big ears? Or feel anything?"

Hanji asked amused watching him putting his ear on her stomach.

"The say they are happy daddy is with them and that mommy is not alone."

"As if you heard that! You damn overprotective cat human husband!"

She hit him playfully on his head, making him grunt. Moving upwards until he was finally close enough, he kissed her lips.

"You still love me. If you wouldn't be pregnant I would do a lot of things with you right now... but I will be patient for a while longer until these guys are born..."

Levi purred and continued nuzzling her neck until he lied down next to her on the bed and just hug her from behind to him, while his hand caressed her stomach.

"Levi... seriously what am I gonna do with you?"

"Be happy and let me do my thing. Rest now like Erwin said. He is right."

Hanji sighed she couldn't disobey two of these guys and just closed her eyes, enjoying his hands on her big stomach.

* * *

Erwin looked pretty shocked as Levi stood next to Hanji in her room. His muscular lower body only covered by a towel since he had no clothes with him.

"Ah Erwin, don't mind him, Mr. stalker here did hide in my bag in his cat form. That's why we did not see him everywhere."

"You didn't seem to mind it earlier as I spoiled you."

Making his way next to her, he handed her some documents.

"Don't forget you need this, right?"

"Ah, you had them. Thank you."

Pecking him on his cheek shortly Hanji bid Levi farewell, turning around as she was about to close the door to her hotel room.

"And you wait in here and be a good boy, got it? Don't do anything stupid while I am gone."

"Yes, yes."

Levi waved to her goodbye while his eyes landed at Erwin. His eyes speaking enough words to Erwin to keep his wife safe and an eye on her.  
The day continued uneventful and later Hanji returned to Levi safe and sound.  
The next morning Hanji got up early. The bed was really comfy and soft and having her lover next to her side was always comforting too, even if he often enough drove her crazy. He was already awake, looking at her.

"Morning Levi."

"Morning, slept well?"

Hanji nodded and smiled as he kissed her.

"I have to get up now however and get ready for the meeting. Yesterday went not the worst and not the best. Still I hope it is going good..."

"You will kick their asses as usual. You are smart as hell."

Levi watched her sit up slowly, ready to jump up if she needed help. She stayed for a while like this until she spoke up.

"I feel your eyes on me. Help me get dressed please. If you are here with me you can help, right?"

And just like this a second later Levi was out of bed and helped her get dressed. She can be happy that he was with her to take care of her he thought. He saw she somehow looked more tired than usual despite having slept long. It worried him a lot.

"Are you okay? You look tired.."

"I just feel a little back ache. Must have slept not in the best position." She laughed it off, slipping in her clothes.

"Tell Erwin you cannot go."

Levi suggested but Hanji shook her head.

"No, at least today I still have to do my job. If I can success today I might not need to go at Sunday and we could return a day earlier. How does that sound?"

It sounded not bad so Levi approved her to go. After they ate using room service, Erwin came a little later to pick her up. Levi however pulled Erwin to the side and made him come to his side.

"Oi, Erwin listen..." Levi looked if Hanji was listening until he continued. "Hanji feels not well somehow today and tired... but she wants to go. Watch her for me even closer okay? If you can let her go home a day earlier. I don't like this. I have a bad feeling and it worries me."

Erwin understood Levi and nodded.

"I will Levi. If something happens I will call you immediately. And I will let you and Hanji return tomorrow home, I promise. I want Hanji to have her children... your children safely. The hospital where she can go with you is ready any day too. The doctor and the nurses involved will keep quite about these cat genes you have or your possible offspring. How high is the chance for them to be like you?"

At this Levi shrugged. He honestly didn't know himself.

"No, Idea. 50%? I never heard how I was born or what my father was. I only know my mother was like me." Levi paused thinking over his next words. "And thank you for doing this all for us... first the wedding and now the hospital. How do you do-"

Erwin held his hand up, halting him from speaking another word.

"Don't. The least you know the better. It's the least I can do for my friends."

With a pat on Levi's shoulder Erwin left and Levi could only watch them go off with Hanji. But the bad feeling never left his mind.

* * *

The meeting was hell but Hanji managed to endure it somehow and she succeeded to prove her point. Like this they would continue funding them and she and many others could continue on their research and work for the Smith science company.

"Finally it is over!"

Stretching herself she groaned, her back pain was killing her along with her feet.  
Erwin helped her walk to the car, his eyes clearly spotting outside a familiar black cat sitting in front of the building and now walking up to the two.  
Hanji's eyes widened as she saw Levi at her feet and rubbing his body against her legs, purring.  
Her mouth gaped open, mouthing without letting out a sound what he was doing here.

"He is worried about you Hanji. Come on let us get in the car and drive back."

Erwin opened the taxi car door, letting Levi jump in first without getting noticed before Hanji stepped in slowly. Levi lied down next to her legs, staying hidden from the driver while Erwin sat down next to Hanji to keep an eye on her there too.

"I think we should drive you back home already now. I will bring you, your back at Monday. How does this sound? Levi is here too so I just need to delivery you to your home now while we two watch you closely."

Erwin suddenly suggested and told the driver the new destination.

"But Erwin, I can return tomorrow with you!"

Hanji said but Erwin didn't listen to her. He wanted the best for his friend.

They were soon in around an hour at Hanji's and Levi's home as Hanji's eyes suddenly widened and she mouthed a loud 'fuck my life', making both Levi and Erwin look at her shocked. Their eyes widening, Levi stepping aside from her and jumped onto Erwin's lap as he saw the floor get wet along with Erwins pants because he sat next to her.

"G-g-guys... my water broke just now..."

Erwin was the first to react telling the taxi driver to turn around and drive immediately to the hospital he told him. Luckily they were not so far away.  
Levi meowed worried... knowing he could not return back to his human form now or do anything. His head bumping her elbow to make her look at him. Her scared expression lightly softened, patting his head, while her other hand moved around her stomach, bitting her lip.

"I am fine... and they will be fine too..."

Reaching the hospital Hanji was already in quite a lot of pain, scaring Levi beyond imagination. Human pregnancy was a terrifying thing. They rushed Hanji inside and Levi was on Erwin's arms as he gave instructions and made sure the right nurses and doctors came to help her and bring some clothes for a certain someone in his arms. Inside the room Hanji was placed in, Levi transformed back into human form as soon as the nurse came inside with clothes for him to wear. Getting dressed quickly he rushed to her side. They were a bit big but Levi didn't care his ears and tail signaling he was alarmed. Hanji groaned feeling a pain wave just disappearing again.

"Fuck this shit... they said it would still take a while until I could push them out."

"Why does it take a while still?"

Levi felt pretty helpless, rubbing her back which she thanked him.

"Because they cannot come out yet if the opening is not stretched enough. And it is still not..." she panted feeling another wave starting.

"Can I do anything else...?"

His ears moving backwards worried, as she groaned in pain, only able to watch until her pain wave was over.

"No.. you do already enough. Plus they give me painkillers with this tube here in me. Just being with me is enough." She showed her hand and smiled.

Levi had no idea really how a human child was born. He knew were they were coming out and that many said it was sometimes painful but not that it would be like this!  
He didn't know what to do besides stay next to her, hold her hand and let his get crushed in return. But she always gave him a tired smile and the nurses around them or the doctors looked like they knew what they were doing. They didn't seemed worried about what happened. Another push and a painful scream and the room was filled with a new scream. A baby screaming.  
Hanji smiled and felt like crying herself just relieve filling her body until another painful wave hit her, even more worse as the others before.

"Well it seems like the brother is not wanting to wait for his sister and meeting his parents too. We are halfway there now miss Hanji."

The doctor said as a few nurse took the baby away to clean it up and check up on it. Levi's eyes darted from Hanji in pain to his daughter unsure why they took her away from them and where to suddenly.  
Hanji noticed it but couldn't say anything being way too busy. It took another 3 minutes until another cry filled the room and Hanji plopped into the bed fully exhausted now. She tiredly looked at Levi, which pulled some hair off from her sticky, sweaty face. Quite disgusting he would love to say but he knew he had no right to do so after what she just did and endured. Now the same happened to his son as they took him away making Levi growl.

"They... just clean them up and check if they are healthy.. it's normal Levi... We will see our children soon..." she sighed taking a few deep breathes, tiredness washing over her

now. But she didn't wanted to sleep she wanted to see them.

"How long are they taking however... I hope everything is fine."

Levi's eyes stared at the door while the doctor and the other nurses took care of Hanji. They said they had to clean her up and make sure all was ok with her.  
As the door slowly opened two nurses stepped inside with two bundles of blankets one blue and one pink in their hands.  
Levi's ears peeked up the same as his tail as he spotted them.

"Would the father like to hold his children? We apologize we took so long but we had to make sure they were fine considering..."

One nurse started but Levi already stepped closer fast.

"Considering what?" He asked worried.

"Please take her. She seems to want to her father eagerly."

Handing him the pink bundle of blanket to him Levi took her carefully, his little daughter. The nurse pulled the blanket lightly aside and two black small cat ears popped out.

"They have both the same ability as you sir. Not having any experience in this we did run some extra tests on them. But both seem absolutely healthy."

"I see..."

Levi stared at the little life in his hands, sitting down at the chair the nurse did lead him to go. While his son was placed down in his incubator. The nurses explained to him that since they were born early and still smaller and could not well regulate their temarature they needed warmth and this bed gave them. That's why he could only hold him for a little while until they had to place his daughter into her own incubator too.  
It worried him but the nurses explained to him it was a normal procedure for early born children as well.  
Hanji in the meanwhile was done too and turned her head tiredly to the direction with two little beds Levi was surrounded with.

"Not fair for you to see them and not me..."

"Can you push the beds for these kids to her side?"

"Of course. We were about to do this anyway."

The nurses smiled, taking his daughter from Levi and put him into her bed before the nurses placed the beds next to Hanji's while Levi took the chair and sat next to Hanji and the two down again. His tail stood up moving slowly, showing he seemed to have relaxed down.. now that his big family was together. Hanji gasped as she laid for the first time eyes on her two children. They were both so tiny but seemed to be doing fine. One had a little bit of black hair with tiny black cat ears and a small black tail just like Levi while the other had brown hair with cat ears and a brown tail.

"Our daughter is the one with the black ears and tail and our son is having brown cat ears and a tail just like your hair color."

Levi explained smiling gently down at them. He was surprised as he felt a hand touching his, quickly letting their fingers intertwined.

"The nurses asked me about their names... you still want to name them over the two we agreed on?"

They had argued quite a lot over the perfect names. Levi wanted good names for his children and not any name Hanji ever used for one of her experiments at her job.

"Meredy Ackerman and Timo Ackerman... right?"

Levi nodded.

"Than they will be Meredy and Timo."

Levi watched them in their beds sleeping, their tails a little moving around and their little cat ears relaxed lowered. They were looking pleased surrounded by their parents.

"I want to hold them Levi..."

Hanji muttered but let out a long yawn while she did so. She felt so tired but she just couldn't get to rest, wanting to stay awake and look at her children.  
Levi stood up and sighed, taking her glasses from her face much to her protest.

"Hanji they won't run away. Take a short break and sleep. I will wake you up in an hour or two I promise and than you can hold them, ok?"

"No..."

Hanji complained but as Levi kissed her forehead and pressed her body lightly into the mattress to make her lay down and tucked her gently into the blanket, she felt how sleep overcame her.

"Fine.. but wake me up in an hour or max in two hours.. promise me.."

"Did I ever lie to you Hanji? Besides about my transformation ability as we did meet many years ago for about one day."

Levi quickly added and smirked as Hanji shook her head and closed her eyes. Soon after she was deep asleep and Levi was left alone to look at his children.

Just than he heard a quiet knock at the door and Levi cursed from the inside, getting up from his chair and open the door, revealing Erwin with two bags in his hands. One of the bags was the one they left at the hotel and the other was the baby bag Levi and Hanji had packed and was in their home. Erwin was send to fetch them their stuff while Hanji was giving birth the last few hours.

"Here your bags. How is Hanji and the children-"

"Shh!" Levi held his finger up and looked backwards, relieved seeing Hanji is still asleep. "Hanji is asleep but come in if you want. They are all okay... and thank you for the stuff to bring them to us because I couldn't leave her side."

Erwin smiled and stepped inside, he quietly made his way up to the little beds and looked at the two new half human half cat breed babies.

"They look like you Levi with the genes. Do they have names already?"

"Meredy is the girl with the black tail and cat ears and Timo is having Hanji's brown hair color for the tail and ears." Levi explained rather proudly but than whispered.

"Giving birth was scary. I am glad after so many hours Hanji is done with this and them too."

"I can imagine. For us males we can do nothing but watch them. " Erwin mused, watching Hanji sleep.

"She barely could stay awake but wanted to hold them. I forced her to take a nap and will wake her up in the next few hours. She must feed them too I guess than."

Levi sighed thinking a lot what to do at the moment. Having now two living children next to him he felt the huge responsibility on his shoulders doing the best for all of them. He needed to protect them, all three of them. They were his light.  
Erwin noticed Levi looked kinda tense and patted his shoulder.

"You can do it. Don't tense up so much now. If someone can manage all three of them together it is you Levi."

At this Levi grunted.

"Of course. I knew what I was marrying, knowing Hanji as my owner and now wife since I was little."

Erwin did bid his farewell after a while and in about two hours later Hanji woke up alone even, to seeing Levi sit on the chair with Timo in his arms. His small hand grasping Levi's fingers. The sight made Hanji smile warmly. He was so focused on his son that he didn't even notice Hanji had woken up until she sat up slowly and held her hand out to him.

"Can I hold my baby now, Mr. daddy?"

"You're awake already?"

"Yes. Now come give him to me I bet he is hungry by now."

"I already feed them a small bottle because they needed food. They drink a lot and the doctor and nurses are pleased with them."

Levi explained as he handed her Timo into her hands. Hanji squealed happily almost as she finally could hold one of her babies. So tiny and light but so beautifully cute too. The cat ears and the tail just adding to the cuteness.

"Hello little one... I am your mother..." she whispered, kissing his little forehead.

Levi watched the scene happily. Nothing could be more perfect at the moment. He watched Hanji start breastfeeding Timo and how he seemed to instantly know where to put his little mouth.

"You and your sister are the only two I will allow to share these breasts with me." He said in a mocking tone, making Hanji chuckle in the process.

"Don't tell me you are jealous over your own children now Levi."

"I'm not jealous just making sure they know they will not forever be allowed to suck on your breasts for milk."

"Yes, only the biggest baby here can do that, right Timo? Daddy is a big jealous baby."

Hanji muttered amused turning her head around as a knock at the door appeared and soon after the door opened without permission even.  
A balloon with 'congratulations for the baby' was the first thing Hanji and Levi saw and a big basket with ribbons on it before a nervous but happy sounding Moblit Berner stepped inside.

"Miss H-Hanji I and all your colleagues want to congratulate you. We heard from Erwin the news so I rushed to the hospital and-"

"I thought we said no one was allowed to come in without permission."

Levi suddenly hissed but it was too late already. Moblit stared with wide eyes at Levi or rather his moving black tail and the two big black ears on his head, than his eyes of course landed on the two newborn ones and how they looked exactly the same.

"Moblit-... uhm..." Hanji started.

"Cats...?"

"Moblit I can explain listen Levi is a half breed-"

"These ears and tail are real...right?"

"What if they are Berner?"

Levi stood between his children and his wife and Moblit protectively instantly but what happened next surprised all of them. Moblit let go of the balloon which went up to the ceiling and dropped the basket loudly making both babies start crying and in the next moment his body followed and he did faint... right there in front of them...

"Are you fucking kidding me!? Did he faint!?"

"Levi language in front of our children." Hanji warned him while shushing her son trying to calm him down so he would stop crying.

Levi clicked his tongue and took his daughter in his arms, happy as she stopped as soon as she felt close to her father and smelling his scent.

"Your assistant is weak. He did faint seeing us like this. And now? Should we tell him he was dreaming?"

Hanji sighed. Her life would never stop being not going crazy with her husband and her two children. But she didn't wanted it any other way.

"No, Moblit is a good guy. Let's call a nurse just to be sure he is ok and we will explain to him later about what you really are Levi. You two will become good friends soon and than Moblit can be our babysitter in the future."

"I won't let a weak guy like this watch my precious children."

Handing Hanji Meredy as well he made his way up to the 'corpse' on the ground.

Levi bend down in front of Moblit and hit his cheek lightly. He was completely out. What insane filled crazy few days. Hanji feeling not well, dumb meetings, Hanji giving birth, dealing with two babies now and now a grown ass man which is lying out cold in their hospital room, fainting because he saw Levi and his two half breed babies.  
But just like Hanji was thinking as well, he didn't wanted it any other way.


End file.
